Life Changing
by Dani4Short
Summary: For round one for The Life of your OTP/Favourite pairing Challenge/Competition on HPFFC! The first time Marlene and Sirius Black decided they felt something more for each other was in the bathroom. Blackinnon with a touch of Jily.


**Life Changing – Sirius and Marlene**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. And it would be a bad idea if I did. Cause everyone would have lived, Sirius and Marlene would have their happily ever after and blonde Druna babies everywhere.

**Written for round one of: **The Life of Your OTP/Favoutie Pairing Challenge/Competition on the HPFFC Forum.

**Prompt used:** Tremble. _Turned into 'Trembled'. _

**Shipping:** BlacKinnon shipping _(even though I was going to do Druna, I decided there wasn't enough BlacKinnon love.)_

* * *

**Life Changing**

* * *

Throughout his seven years at Hogwarts, Sirius Black went through many life changing stages. The first one would be meeting James Potter, Lily Evans and Severus Snape on the train to Hogwarts. The second was being sorted into Gryffindor, which made him a black sheep in his family. Or, excuse the pun, a white sheep in a herd of Blacks.

One of his life changing events was accidently tripping a Gryffindor girl in second year. This usually wouldn't have been a major thing, if the girl hadn't fallen face first onto a brick, broken her nose and had been Marlene McKinnon.

From that moment on, Marlene McKinnon and Sirius Black were rivals in almost everything. They were always competing against each other. In their earlier years it was having the best grade and pulling the best prank (Marlene always won with the grades and honestly, no one could top the Marauders at pranking). But in their later years it was whoever was better at Quidditch (Marlene – Chaser, and Sirius – Commentator) and, eventually, who snogged the most people (Sirius, although Marlene was a close second. However, Marlene seemed to stick with the sixth and seventh years while Sirius had no limits.)

In their sixth year, Marlene McKinnon lost her older brother Marcus to Death Eaters. Marcus was twenty and a successful Auror, shame to be killed off by Bellatrix Black when he was going to visit his girlfriend. Marlene cried for hours in the abandoned girl toilets. It was the first time she'd ever cried over anything. She'd been there so long even Moaning Myrtle got bored and disappeared into her toilet.

Lily Evans couldn't seem to get her best friend to move. She wouldn't even talk to the red head. So James Potter, suddenly her almost-boyfriend, sat her down to figure out why she kept zoning out while the two were doing their homework. Sirius had overheard and was quick to his feet, saying he'd go talk to her. And before another word was spoken, he was gone.

Sirius Black walked into the toilets, after making sure no one would see him walk into the girls toilets, and found the gorgeous little blonde curled up in a corner. "Marls," He had whispered her name and crouched down beside her. "Marley, what's wrong?" He placed a hand on her shoulder.

Marlene looked up when she felt his hand on her and Sirius winced when her blood shot blue eyes caught his. She stared at him for a second before launching herself into his arms, sobbing. "Marcus," She said hoarsely into his shoulder, hands clutching at his shirt. That was all she said before she was another blubbering mess.

Sirius spotted the letter from her parents and picked it up, reading it while Marlene curled into his lap, trembling in her sorrows. His hands shook when he'd finished reading it; he knew how close Marlene was with her brother. Everyone knew that. And Sirius's own cousin had killed him, pointed a wand to his turned back.

"I'm so sorry, Marlene." He leaned against the wall, cradling her and muttering pointless words. He even tried singing a muggle lullaby, which Marlene laughed wetly at.

"Thank you Sirius," Marlene said after almost two hours of listening to his deep voice. Sirius was about to reply when her mouth was suddenly over his. He was surprised for a second, but he soon kissed her back, which was non-too gentle and needing.

One thing led to another, and that was another one of his life changing events. The night when Marlene McKinnon and Sirius Black stopped competing and began working together.

It was when the two were walking back to the Gryffindor Common room, hand-in-hand, when he made another event. "I like you. A lot. And I think I have for a while, but I've been too stupid to admit it. I think I've liked you from the moment I broke your nose," He'd blabbered as they stood outside the portrait door.

Marlene looked at him in surprise and he felt his breath catch in his throat. She looked stunning, her eyes no longer red, but with dark bags underneath. Her cheeks were rosy and her lips slightly swollen. Her blonde curls almost shone and fell in a bit of a mess. "Finally," She said with a slow smile appearing on her face. "I think I might possibly feel the same way."

They both seemed surprised when they kissed again, only to jump in shock when the portrait door was opened, revealing the shocked faces of Lily Evans and James Potter.

"Where on Earth have you two been?! And were you just... kissing?!" The two exclaimed at almost the same time.

Even through stuttered excuses and lame cover-ups, Sirius and Marlene kept hold of each other's hands.

* * *

A/N: _I know, I've been very lazy. School's demanding all of my attention and I haven't had the heart to write anything for ages. Well, hopefully I'm back with a lot of BlacKinnon for you all! Anyway, this seemed like a new style to write in for me. I know I probably went from past to present tense a couple of times, but I enjoyed it. Reviews are nice, guys! :D_


End file.
